


I'm Not a Girl

by Sins_Under_The_Bed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS HORRIBLE, Just plz read it, This might be confusing, Transgender Dipper Pines - Freeform, im desperate for someone to like my work xD, kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Under_The_Bed/pseuds/Sins_Under_The_Bed
Summary: Dipper wants to be a boy, its always been like this. Bill knows whats going on and wants to make Dipper feel better about himself. Dipper doesn't want to tell Mabel or Stan, so, he goes to his trusted boyfriend, Bill Cipher. BILL IS NOT A DORITO IN THIS  SERIOUSLY FLUFF!! SO FLUFFY xD im terrible at writing.. Sssooooool yeah °^°





	

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this, Im gonna use male pronouns when explaining Dipper's actions.

Dipper laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought about his life. He realized that he couldn't trust anyone with his issue, this mindset was caused by an incident with Mabel. He sat up in his bed, quickly standing up and grabbing his backpack. Running into the woods, he sat near a tree, glancing around while he waited for Bill to show up like he always did. 

"Pine Tree?" Bill appeared behind Dipper, glancing at him. "What's wrong?" The tall demon quickly sat next to his boyfriend. 

"Hm? Oh. I'm just a bit depressed." Dipper shrugged his shoulders with little emotion put into the gesture. 

"Depressed?? Why?" Bill wrapped and arm around Dipper's shoulders. 

"I tried to tell Mabel..." He sighed, looking at his feet as he wiggled his toes in his sneakers. 

"Pine Tree. You shouldn't care what others think. Boy body or not you are still the best boyfriend in the world. " He smiled, holding Dipper close to him. 

Dipper tried to fight back the tears, but failed as he hugged Bill tightly, his face buried in Bill's shirt. "Bill.. You're so nice.. Why did you fight us so much in the past..?" 

"Im an insane dream demon, the answer should be obvious." He chuckled slightly, running his hands through Dipper's long hair. 

"True... Do you have a knife with you?" Dipper smiled, thanking Bill as he hands him a sharp knife. 

Dipper brought the knife to his hair and quickly cut the long strands unevenly. He hands the knife back to Bill. 

"No! Pine Tree, your hair was so soft!" Bill whined playfully, laughing soon after. 

Dipper laughed a bit, hugging Bill. "I still have some hair. Im not bald, dummy."

"I love you Dipper." Bill smiled. 

 

"I love you too, Dorito Man." Dipper laughed, yawning after. 

"Lets get you home." Bill stood up, Dipper in his arms.

Dipper nodded as they quickly walk home, the sun setting slowly as the clouds turn beautiful colors. 

Bill set Dipper down at the door, waving as he disappears.

Dipper walked inside, Stan looking at him in disbelief. "Dipper. Why did you cut your hair?"

"Boys dont have long hair very often.." Dipper mummered as he walked into his room, hoping that Bill will visit him in his dreams.


End file.
